videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Asura's Wrath
|Spielmodi = Singlepayer |Medien = DVD, Blu-ray Disc |USK= 16 |PEGI= 16 |ESRB= T |CERO= C |ACB= M }} Asura's Wrath ist ein Hack 'n' Slay, das dem Spiel God of War III sehr ähnlich ist. Story Die mächtige Nation des Shinkoku-Trastrium, der einzigen Supermacht und dem Zentrum der Zivilisation, beherrscht die Welt. Es ist eine Hybrid-Zivilisation, die moderne Industrietechnologien mit Spiritualismus und Religion verschmilzt. Die obere Schicht - die Halbgötter - herrscht in einer strikten hierarchischen Gesellschaft über die Menschheit. Doch selbst die großen Halbgötter dieser Welt haben ein ärgerliches Problem: die Gohma. Diese einem entweihten Land entsprungenen monströsen Kreaturen greifen instinktiv Halbgötter, Menschen und die Zivilisation selbst an. Die Menschheit steht den täglichen Angriffen durch die Gohma praktisch machtlos gegenüber. Ihre einzige Hoffnung sind die Halbgötter. Asura und seine Kameraden, die als die Acht Wächter-Generäle bekannt sind, führten die Shinkoku-Armee nach vielen blutigen, hart umkämpften Schlachten schließlich zum Sieg über Gohma Vlitra, der Quelle aller Gohma. So erhielt das Shinkoku-Trastrium für einen kurzen Moment etwas Frieden. Doch diese Ruhe wurde durch die Ermordung ihres Herrschers erschüttert - ein Verbrechen, das Asura angehängt wurde. Asuras Kameraden, die anderen sieben Wächter-Generäle, steckten dahinter! Seine geliebte Tochter wurde von den Wächter-Generälen entführt und seine Frau Durga ermordet. Besiegt und von den Wächter-Generälen aus dem Himmel vertrieben, schwor Asura Rache an seinen ehemaligen Kameraden, als sich sein Leben einem Ende neigte. 12.000 Jahre sind seit diesem brutalen Verrat vergangen... Zur totalen Verwirrung aller Spieler, kommt bereits nach dem sechsten Kapitel ein Abspann. Doch keine Sorge, dies ist lediglich der Abspann von Teil 1: "Leiden"! Es kommen noch zwei, und zwar nach Beendigung von Teil 2: "Wiedergeburt" und Teil 3: "Karma". Trophäen Für eine Übersicht über die erwerbbaren Trophäen in Asura's Wrath siehe hier. Gameplay Das Spiel ist in Episoden gegliedert, wobei am Ende jeder Episode ein Boss-Gegner auf Asura wartet. Das Gameplay ähnelt anderen Spielen von CyberConnect 2, z. B. Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Des Weiteren sind am oberen Bildschirmrand zwei Balken zu sehen, wobei der obere der Gesundheitsbalken und der untere die Wut-Anzeige ist. Die Wut-Anzeige wird durch Kombos u.a. Attacken aufgefüllt. Ist diese Anzeige vollständig gefüllt, muss man R2 drücken, wodurch Asura in den Wut-Modus kommt, worin er eine schwerwiegende Attacke ausführt. Solche schwerwiegenden Treffer werden als QuickTimeEvent's ausgeführt. Unterhalb beider Leisten befindet sich eine weitere, kürzere Leiste, die ebenfalls durch Kombos gefüllt wird. Ist diese vollständig gefüllt, kommt Asura in den Zügellos-Modus, in dem er für einen begrenzten Zeitraum unverwundbar ist und unbegrenzt die starken Angriffe anwenden kann, obwohl diese normalerweise eine gewisse Regenerationszeit benötigen. Dieser Modus wird auf dem Schwierigkeitsgrad "Einfach" automatisch aktiviert, ansonsten muss der Spieler L2 drücken. Besonders heikel ist die Situation, wenn man die Anzeige "Blinder Meister" aktiviert hat, da man dann die Leiste nicht sehen kann, wann man in diesen Modus wechseln kann. Spezialangriffe können ausgeführt werden, wenn der Gegner am Boden liegt. Diese Angriffe können aber nicht ausgeführt werden, wenn Asura überhitzt ist, d.h., wenn er im normalen Zustand einen starken Angriff angewendet hat. Bei bestimmten Bosskämpfen, z.B. gegen Wyzen, gibt es den Lock-on-Modus. In diesem Modus muss man den Gegner anvisieren und dann feuern. Es erscheinen hier viele Dreiecke. Je mehr Dreiecke während eines Angriffs erschienen sind, desto schwerwiegender ist der Treffer. Hier gibt es außerdem noch das sogenannte Schnellfeuer, wo man durch dauerhaftes Drücken der Quadrat-Taste den Gegner unter Dauerbeschuss stellt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Spielen von CyberConnect 2 (z.B. NS:UNS Generations) wird hier ausschließlich automatisch nach jeder Episode gespeichert. Konterangriffe werden durch QTEs ausgeführt. Menüs Hauptmenü Gleich zu Beginn des Spiels gelangt man in das Hauptmenü, in welchem folgende Punkte auswählbar sind: * NEUES SPIEL ** Ein neues Spiel beginnen * EPISODEN ** Eine Episode wählen und spielen * OPTIONEN ** Spieleinstellungen überprüfen * EXTRAS ** Spezielle Illustrationen, Filme, usw. betrachten. Im Laufe des Spiels wird mehr Inhalt zum Betrachten freigeschaltet. ** Untermenüs: *** Tophäen *** Profile *** Illustrationen *** Zwischenstücke/Videos *** Anzeigen *** Übergänge * INHALTE ZUM HERUNTERLADEN ** Derzeit gibt es im europäischen und japanischen PS-Store noch keine downloadbaren Inhalte ** Mit dem PlayStation Network verbinden ** Wird nur nach der Anmeldung beim PSN angezeigt Episoden Durch Wählen von Episoden im Hauptmenü werden die Episoden angezeigt. Durch Drücken der Tasten L1 und R1 kann zwischen den angezeigten abgeschlossenen Episoden gewechselt werden. SPIELEN Die aktuell gewählte Episode spielen. REKORDE ANSEHEN Ihre Ergebnisse für die gewählte Episode betrachten. PAUSE-MENÜ Durch Drücken der START-Taste erscheint das Pause-Menü. Die im Pause-Menü verfügbaren Befehle sind unten aufgeführt: ' ZURÜCK ZUM SPIEL' Pause-Menü schließen und aktuelles Spiel fortsetzen. STEUERUNG ANSEHEN Kamerasteuerung und Vibrationseinstellungen ändern sowie den aktuellen Steuerungstyp prüfen. ZURÜCK ZUM TITELBILDSCHIRM Spiel beenden und zum Hauptmenü zurückkehren. Ergebnisse Spielergebnisse erscheinen nach Abschluss einer Episode. Dabei bekommt der Spieler einen Rang, je nachdem, wie gut/schlecht er die Episode gespielt hat. OPTIONEN Im Optionenmenü sind folgende Punkte verfügbar: * Schwierigkeitsgrad ** Die Schwierigkeit des Spiels ändern: leicht - normal - schwer * Ton ** Audio - Audio-Einstellungen auf Englisch oder Japanisch ändern. ** Ton (allgemein) - Ton-Einstellungen ändern. * Untertitel/Informationen ** Untertitel - Untertitel ein- oder ausschalten. ** Informationen - Informationen ein- oder ausschalten. * Steuerungseinstellungen ** Den gewünschten Steuerungstyp wählen. * Kamera ** Y-Achse (Steuerung) - Normal oder invertiert wählen. ** X-Achse (Steuerung) - Normal oder invertiert wählen. ** Kamerageschwindigkeit - Kamera- und Fadenkreuzempfindlichkeit anpassen. * Helligkeit/Vibration ** Bildschirmhelligkeit - Bildschirmhelligkeit anpassen ** Vibration - Die Vibrationsfunktion ein- oder ausschalten.Hinweis: Um die Vibrationsfunktion zu aktivieren, muss die PS-Taste gedrückt gehalten und die Funktion im erscheinenden Menü aktiviert werden. * Standardeinstellungen wiederherstellen ** Alle Einstellungen auf ihre Standardwerte zurücksetzen. Charaktere thumb|150px|Asura *'Asura': Asura, einst einer der Acht Wächer-Generäle des Shinkoku-Trastrium, wurde von seinen sieben Kameraden verraten und getötet. Sie haben ihn für den Tod des Kaisers Strada verantwortlich gemacht, seine Frau getötet und seine Tochter entführt. Von Wut und dem Bedürfnis nach Rache erfüllt, kehrt Asura ins Leben zurück - mit seinem Zorn als einziger Waffe. Aber ihm geht es nicht nur um Rache, sondern um das Schicksal seiner leidenden Welt, Gaea. Und wenn Asuras Zorn außer Kontrolle gerät, wird sein Mantra aktiviert und er verwandelt sich in einen göttlichen sechsarmigen Krieger. thumb|150px|6-armiger Vajra Asura *'6-armiger Vajra Asura': Wenn Asura aufgebracht ist, steigert sich sein Mantra-Verbrauch und die Zahl seiner Arme erhöht sich auf sechs. Seine Kraft in dieser Form ist ungeheuerlich und er kann mit Leichtigkeit normale Gegner aus dem Weg räumen. Die Zahl der Halbgötter, die über mehrere Stufen der Verwandlung verfügen, ist sehr beschränkt. Die Acht Wächter-Generäle gehören zu den wenigen, die mit dieser Gabe gesegnet sind. *'Die Goldene Spinne':Der Herrscher über Naraka. Nachdem Asura getötet wurde, führt "es" dessen Seele zurück in die echte Welt. *'Die Sieben Gottheiten': Sie bestehen aus den sieben ehemaligen Wächter-Generälen des Shinkoku-Trastrium und Deus ist ihr Anführer. Jeder von ihnen ist eine selbsternannte Gottheit, die ein großes Heer führt. Sie führen einen scheinbar endlosen Kreuzzug zur Säuberung des Landes von den Gohma, Feinden der Menschheit.thumb|150px|Deus **'Deus': Der Anführer der Sieben Gottheiten und als Halbgott einst der Kommandant der Acht Wächter-Generäle. Nachdem Deus Kaiser Strada hintergangen und Asura diesen Verrat angehängt hatte, formte er mit dem Rest der Generäle die Sieben Gottheiten. Sie herrschen über Shinkoku-Trastrium als selbsternannte Götter. Deus ist stolz darauf, der "Beschützer" der Welt zu sein. Er glaubt, dass seine Tachten rechtens sind. Seine Ausdrucksweise ist dreist, aber da er von seinen Fähigkeiten unerschütterlich überzeugt ist, wirkt er nicht abstoßend oder unangenehm.thumb|150px|Kalrow **'Kalrow': Die älteste der Sieben Gottheiten. Als gewiefter und gerissener Taktiker hat Kalrow andere, die seine Pläne ausführen - wodurch er kaum etwas unternimmt, selbst in Erscheinung zu treten. Er sucht nach bequemeren Wegen, sowohl die Menschen als auch die Gohma zu kontrollieren. Kalrow ist ziemlich talentiert darin, andere mit seinen Illusionen zum Narren zu halten.thumb|150px|Sergei **'Sergei': Einer der Sieben Gottheiten und dien Bewunderer der schönen Künste. Sergei ist die (leicht psychotische) rechte Hand von Deus und immer auf der Suche nach schönen Dingen. Trotz seines gezierten Gebahrens zögert er nie, Entscheidungen zu treffen, waas ihn manchmal grausam erscheinen lässt. Sergei war es, der Durga, Asuras Frau, während des Coup d'Êtats getötet hat.thumb|150px|Augus **'Augus': Als eine der Sieben Gottheiten ist Augus Lehrer und Mentor von Asura und Yasha. Kühn und edelmütig, ist er ein Charakter, der gerne mal seine Fäuste für sich sprechen lässt. Augus trägt ein riesiges Katana, setzt es aber nur ein, wenn die Lage sehr ernst ist; im Kampf nutzt er meist seine Fäuste, denn er sieht das Kämpfen nicht als Mittel zum Zweck - es ist sein Lebensinhalt. thumb|150px|Wyzen **'Wyzen': Eine der Sieben Gottheiten und ein arroganter Streiter. Wyzen war früher ein Rohling, der nicht über Ding nachgedacht hat, aber seitdem er als eine der Sieben Gottheiten neue Macht erlang hat, kennzeichnet ihn seine herablassende Art, zu den Menschen zu sprechen. Er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, sich missbilligend zu äußern. Wyzen ist der starke Arm der Sieben Gottheiten.thumb|150px|Olga **'Olga': Eine der Sieben Gottheiten und die Generaladjudantin von Deus. Olga ist ihrem Anführer bedingungslos ergeben und weicht ihm kaum von der Seite. Sie brennt innerlich vor Hass auf alles und jeden, der versucht, Deus' Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Olga drückt sich gebildet aus und bezaubert jeden, der mit ihr zu tun hat. Sie kommandiert die Flotte, die im Orbit von Gaea stationiert ist.thumb|150px|Yasha **'Yasha': Yasha, eine der Sieben Gottheiten, ist Asuras Rivale und Schwager. Eiskalt, ruhig und gesammelt ist er sowohl in den bildenden und militärischen Künsten bewandert. Er und Asura sind den Acht Wächter-Generälen zur gleichen Zeit beigetreten. Yasha ist der ältere Bruder von Durga, Asuras Ehefrau. Obwohl Durga tragischerweise im von Deus angezettelten Coup d'Êtat ums Leben kommt, ist Yasha die Sache an sich weiterhin wichtiger als die Gefühle für seine Familie. Wegen des Leids überall auf der Welt ist auf seinem Gesicht immer eine Spur von Melancholie zu sehen.thumb|150px|Yasha mit Maske Als Yasha erstmals als eine der Sieben Gottheiten vor Asura erscheint, trägt er eine Maske. Diese hat keine besonderen Eigenschaften, allerdings hilft sie ihm, untebewusst seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. **'Asha': thumb|150px|Mithra *'Mithra': Asuras einzige Tochter und alleinige Priesterin in Shinkoku. Sie ist in der Lage, Mantra, die Kraftquelle der Halbgötter, zu manipulieren und zu verstärken. Deus entführt sie, um ihre Kräft für seine Zwecke zu benutzen. Vor der Ermordung von Kaiser Strada war sie eine Kandidatin für die Nachfolge auf den Thron. right|150px|Durga *'Durga': Asuras Frau und Yashas jüngere Schwester. Obwohl sanftmütig und umsichtig, ist Durga eine willensstarke Frau. Sie kommt währen des von Deus angezettelten Coup d'Êtats ums Leben. *'Kaiser Strada': Der 128. Kaiser von Shinkoku. Als höchste Autorität des Reiches standen die Acht Wächter-Generäle unter seinem direkten Kommando. Als der endlose Krieg mit den Gohma ohne Fortschritte blieb, verlor der Kaiser seine Hoffnung auf einen Sieg. Er wurde daraufhin von Deus, einem seiner Wächter-Generäle, hintergangen und ermordet. *'Dorfbewohner': Die Einwohner des ersten Dorfes, das Asura erreicht, nachdem er auf Gaea erwacht. Der Eingang zu ihrer Siedlung ist solide und widerstandsfähig, wird aber dennoch von den Horden der Gohma überrant, die das Dorf angreifen. *'Mädchen': Ein Mädchen aus dem Dorf, in dem Asuras Überreste nach dessen erstem Kampf mit Yasha aufbewahrt werden. Sie sieht Asuras Tochter Mithra sehr ähnlich. Obwohl sie an Asura glaubt, und ihn verehrt, beginnt sie einen Hass auf Götter zu entwickeln und sich als einzige Person von ihnen abzuwenden, nachdem die Sieben Gottheiten ihr Dorf zerstört haben. *'Shinkoku-Armee' **'Taison': Die ranghöchsten Soldaten der Shinkoku-Armee. Sie sprechen respektvoll und ehrerbietig zu den Sieben Gottheiten, aber derb und herablassend zu allen anderen. **'Rasho': Die rangmittleren Soldaten der Shinkoku-Armee. Diese erbitterten Krieger spezialisieren sich auf direkte Kämpfe und zeigen keine Gnade mit ihren Gegnern. Sie kommandieren die Doji-Soldaten truppweise. **'Kagebosh': Diese Administratoren kontrollieren das Kommandosystem der Shinkoku-Armee. Sie sind eher kühl und emotionslos, können aber Informationen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit verarbeiten und weiterleiten. **'Doji': Die rangniedrigsten Soldaten der Shinkoku-Armee. Ihre Stärke liegt in ihrer Anzahl und den verschiedenen Waffen, die sie benutzen - denn sie sind nicht sehr kompetent. Sie lassen sich schnell ablenken und sind leicht zu verwirren. *'Gohma': **'Gohma-Brüllaffe': Kleine Gohma, die blindwütig durch das Land streifen. Ihr Aussehen ähnelt dem von Affen, für gewöhnlich treten sie in Rudeln auf. Jedes Rudel besteht aus einem Anführer und einigen untergebenen Brüllaffen. **'Gohma-Gleiter': Große fliegende Gohma, die an gigantische Rotfeuerfische erinnern. Sie werden oft von einer Gruppe kleinerer Gohma begleitet. **'Gohma-Malmer': Große Gohma, deren Aussehen an Elefanten erinnert, deren Wirbelstruktur aber der von Gorillas ähnelt. Sie werden oft von einer Gruppe kleinerer Gohma begleitet und verfügen über eine geradezu unglaubliche Zerstörungskraft. **'Gohma-Panzer': Riesige Land-Gohma mit dem Körper einer Schildkröte und dem Kopf einer Königskobra. **'Gohma-Peitscher': Kolossale Gohma, die an Kraken und Ammoniten erinnern. Sie sind in der Lage, im All zu kämpfen. **'Gohma-Prescher': Mittelgroße Gohma, die an Nashörner erinnern. Sie werden of von einer Gruppe kleinerer Gohma begleitet. Sie greifen an, indem sie auf ihre Gegner lospreschen und mit ihren tödlichen Hörnern alles aufspießen, was sich in ihrem Weg befindet. **'Gohma-Stachel': Fliegende Gohma, die an Mantarochen erinnern. Sie greifen Menschen von der Luft aus in Schwärmen an. Ihre Größe reicht von klein bis mittel. **'Gohma-Träger': Gewaltige Gohma, die an Muscheln und Rankenfußkrebse erinnern. Sie dienen als Träger für andere Gohma, damit diese den Weltraum erreichen können. **'Gohma-Vlitra': Das mächtigste Gohma. Es erscheint alle paar tausend Jahre, um Chaos und Verwüstung unter den Menschen anzurichten. Es ist die Verkörperung der Wut des Planeten und lässt andere Gohma auf jeden los, der dem Planeten zu Schaden droht. **'Gohma-Zerquetscher': Große Gohma, die an riesige Schildkröten erinnern. Sie werden oft von einer Gruppe kleinerer Gohma begleitet. Episoden Das gesamte Spiel ist in zwei Teile aufgespalten, und diese wiederum in Episoden zergliedert. Die da wären: } |title = Teil 1: "Leiden" |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFFFF; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFFFF; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Episode 1: Der Anbruch einer neuen Dämmerung |list1 = Der ewige Kampf zwischen den Halbgöttern und den Gohma neigt sich endlich einem Ende entgegen. Die Shinkoku-Armee wird von den größren Kriegern auf Gaea angeführt, den Acht Wächter-Generälen. Einer von ihnen, der furchtlose Asura, prescht mit der Hilfe seiner Priesterin-Tochter Mithra nach vorn. Der finale Kampf gegen die Gohma beginnt! |group2 = Episode 2: Verrat und Rache |list2 = Asura bezwingt souverän den monströsen Vlitra, den Ursprung aller Gohma. Sein Sieg jedoch wird ihm nicht mit Lob gedankt, sonder mit Verrat. Asuras Mit-Generäle haben andere Pläne für ihn. Pläne, die die Welt für immer verändern werden. |group3 = Episode 3: Hölle auf Gaea |list3 = Als Verräter gebrandmarkt, seine Frau getötet und seine Tochter entführt, bleibt Asura nur sein Zorn. Sich dem Tod verweigernd erwacht er in einer seltsamen Welt. Dort erscheint eine kleine mysteriöse Spinne, die Asura Ratschläge erteilt und ihm dabei hilft, in seine Welt zurückzufinden. |group4 = Episode 4: Alte Freunde, neue Feinde |list4 = Nach einem langen Schlummer erwacht Asura auf Gaea. 12.000 Jahre sind vergangen. Die Welt, die er kannte, existiert nicht mehr, und dennoch hat sich nichts verändert. Der ewige Kampf zwischen den Menschen und den Gohma wütet auch weiter. Als Asura Zeuge wird, wie die Gohma ein Dorf angreifen, erblickt er ein vertrautes Gesicht. |group5 = Episode 5: Ein wertloser Sieg |list5 = Wyzen, eine der selbsternannten Sieben Gottheiten, ist darauf bedacht, Asura zurück nach Naraka zu schicken. Seine Kräfte sind jetzt noch schrecklicher und furchterregender, als zu der Zeit, als er noch als einer der Acht Wächter-Generäle diente. Und mit diesen Kräften droht er nun, Asura zu vernichten! Das spezifische Geschehen dieser Episode ist unter "Demo" beschrieben. |group6 = Episode 6: Geständnisse einer Maske |list6 = Nach der Niederwerfung Wyzens erscheint Yasha, Asuras alter Gegenspieler. Immer ruhig und gesammelt ist er Asura in jeder Hinsicht überlegen. Allerdings sagt Yasha etwas, das eine feurige Wut in Asura entfacht. }} } |title = Teil 2: "Wiedergeburt" |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFFFF; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFFFF; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Episode 7: Die Pflichten eines Vaters |list1 = Mit nur einem Schnitt teilt Yasha Asura gnadenlos entzwei. Asura findet sich in Naraka wieder, wütender denn je zuvor. Aber vorerst bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem Licht zu folgen. |group2 = Episode 8: Bereitwillige Opfer |list2 = Asura erwacht erneut auf Gaea, aber dieses Mal bei einem kleinen Dorf-Schrein. Sein Körpfer wurde von den Dorfbewohnern dort eingeschreint. Plötzlich greifen die Gohma das Dorf an - und wenig später sind es Kalrows Streitkräfte, die aus dem Himmerl herabstoßen. |group3 = Episode 9: Die besten Pläne |list3 = Angesichts von Kalrows Brutalität explodiert Asura vor Wut. Er steigt in den Himmel auf und greift die Flotte an. Mitten im Kampf entdeckt Asura eine mysteriöse Maschine an Bord eines der Schiffe. Welchen Zweck mag sie wohl erfüllen? |group4 = Episode 10: Weise Worte |list4 = Asura hat eine weitere der Sieben Gottheiten besiegt und ist damit einen Schritt näher, seine Rache zu vollenden. Als Nächstes erscheint sein alter Lehrer Augus. Dieser erzählt von längst vergangenen Tagen, während Asura seine im Kampf mit Kalrow erlittenen Wunden leckt. Aber die Ruhepause dauert nicht lange... |group5 = Episode 11: Die letzte Lektion |list5 = Das Duell bis zum Tod zwischen Asura und Augus beginnt. Ihr Kampf verletzt die Beschränkungen des Möglichen und erschüttert den Himmel. Die Intensität steigt mit jedem zerschmetternden Schlag. Wer wird obsiegen, Schüler oder Lehrer? Das spezifische Geschehen dieser Episode ist unter "Demo" beschrieben. |group6= Episode 12: Götter des Todes |list6= Eine Stadt in Flammen. Dorfbewohner, die bereitwillig ihre Leben den Göttern opfern - und Sieben Gottheiten, die deren Seelen ohne schlechtes Gewissen herausreißen. Reine und absolute Wut überkommt Asura... }} } |title = Teil 3: "Karma" |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFFFF; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFFFF; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Episode 13: Ursache und Wirkung |list1 = Von überwältigender Kraft durchflutet, wird Asura mächtig genug, um es mit dem Brahmastra aufzunehmen. In einem einzigen Moment erlangt er Kräfte, die die Sieben Gottheiten über eine Spanne von 12.000 Jahren angesammelt haben. Dies könnten die Kräfte sein, die endlich die Tyrannei der Gottheiten über die Menschen beenden und der ganzen Welt Gerechtigkeit bringen! Hier wird erstmals Yasha statt Asura gespielt. |group2= Episode 14: Götter und Menschen |list2= Eine Schar Gohma nähert sich der Stadt. Sergei drängt auf Reinigung, aber Yasha entscheidet sich dazu, sie selbst aufzuhalten. Wird er in der Lage sein, die Stadt von den Gohma zu retten - und vor der Reinigung durch Sergei? |group3= Episode 15: Eine neue Sache |list3= In Raserei versunken, reißt Asura Sergei entzwei. Seine Wut ist so stark, dass sein eigener Körper verbrennt. Allen Sinn und Verstand verloren, wendet sich Asura mit glühendne Augen Yasha zu... |group4= Episode 16: Machtkampf |list4= Wieder bei Bewusstsein, sucht Asura Deus auf, um ihn zu konfrontieren - und findet diesen in einem hitzigen Kampf mit Yasha. Asura verbündet sich mit Yasha, um den Anführer der Sieben Gottheiten zu eliminieren. Ein Kampf dreier Giganten, der das Schicksal von Gaea entscheidet! |group5= Episode 17: Füße aus Ton |list5= Deus. Einst Kommandant der Acht Wächter-Generäle. Ein Symbol der militarischen Macht des Shinkoku-Trastriums. Jetzt ein selbsternannter Gott und Anführer der Sieben Gottheiten. Seine Schreckensherrschaft endet jetzt. |group6= Episode 18: Der Bruchpunkt |list6= Der Ursprung aller Gohma... Vlitra - der Wille des Planeten. Einen großen Schatten auf den Planeten werfend, ist es noch furchteinflößender und monströser als 12.000 Jahre zuvor. Um die Welt zu retten, muss Asura den Willen von Mutter Gaea höchstselbst überwinden! |group7= Wahre Episode 18: Die Schicksalswende |list7= Dies ist eine sogenannte "versteckte Episode", d.h., diese muss erst noch freigespielt werden. Wurde sie noch nicht freigespielt, kommt folgende Nachricht: Sie haben nicht die Anforderungen erfüllt, um diese Episode spielen zu können. Diese Episode kann freigeschaltet werden, indem Sie den Rang S in mindestens fünf Episoden erreichen oder mindestens 50 Episoden abschließen - auf einem beliebigen Schwierigkeitsgrad. Wurde sie bereits freigespielt: Vlitra - die Verkörperung der Raserei des Planeten. Seine Animosität droht die Zivilisation auszulöschen. Nur wenn es besiegt wird, wenn Mutter Gaeas Kinder sie endlich übertreffen... wird alles enden. Zumindest glaubt man das. }} Demo Seit Januar 2012 gibt es eine erste Demo für den japanischen und seit Februar für den nordamerikanischen Markt. In der Demo sind Episode 5 und Episode 11 spielbar: } |title = Episoden in der Demo |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFFFF; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFFFF; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Episode 5: Ein wertloser Sieg |list1 = Hier tritt Asura gegen den Gott Wyzen an. Des weiteren ist hier der Lock-on-Modus aktiv (Beschreibung siehe "Gameplay"). Asura rennt zuerst auf Wyzen zu und muss ihn dabei attackieren und dessen Attacken ausweichen. Dann kommt es zu einem QTE, in dem Asura nach oben springt. Jetzt attackiert Asura seinen Gegner von oben. Nach einigen weiteren QTE's schafft es Asura, Wyzen im Wut-Modus zu treffen. Dieser schickt nun eine Art Raumschiff, welches Raketen und laserartige Geschosse abfeuert. Nebenbei kommen alle Zeit mal Gegner, die jedoch mit einem oder höchstens zwei Schlägen zu besiegen sind. Hat Asura es geschafft, durch schwere Fernangriffe und eine finale Attacke im Wut-Modus, das Raumschiff zu zerstören, geht der Kampf gegen Wyzen weiter. Jetzt verfolgt Asura den Gott seitwärts rennend und es ist wieder der Lock-on-Modus aktiv. Hat Asura genug Wut gesammelt, um in den Wut-Modus zu gehen, kommt es noch zu einigen QTE's, durch welche Asura Wyzen in den Weltraum schleudert. Dort angekommen, aktiviert Wyzen sein Mantra und wird zu Gongen Wyzen. Dieser will Asura nun mit einem Finger zerquetschen und schafft dies auch beinahe. Aber Asura kann (durch QTE's) zwischen sich und dem Finger etwas Luft schaffen, wodurch er aber fünf seiner sechs Arme einbüßt. Mit dem letzten Arm schlägt er gegen den riesigen Finger, wodurch Gongen Wyzen, der größer als die Erde ist, zerfetzt wird. Jetzt steht eine andere Gottheit vor Asura und es kommt zum Kampf. |thumb|left|200px|Asura mit allen sechs Armen kämpft gegen Gongen Wyzen thumb|right|200px|Gongen Wyzen, der mit seinem Finger Asura zerquetschen will |group2 = Episode 11: Die letzte Lektion |list2 = Asura kämpft hier auf dem Mond gegen seinen ehemaligen Mentor Augus. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei sich zu Anfang Augus relativ wenig beeindruckt zeigt. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes jedoch zückt Asura's Mentor sein Schwert. Zwei andere Gottheiten beobachten das Geschehen und sind beeindruckt, da Augus nur einmal sein Schwert im Kampf gezogen habe - gegen den Obergott Deus. Augus kann nun mit seinem Schwert Energiewellen erzeugen, die Asura Schaden zufügen und denen es daher auszuweichen gilt. Schließlich kommt es dazu, dass Augus sein Schwert verlängert und Asura aufspießen will, was dieser noch verhindern kann. Aber Augus rammt seinen ehemaligen Schüler durch die Erdathmosphäre und zu Boden. Durch den Aufprall kann Asura das Schwert nicht mehr halten und so wird er durchbohrt. Er bleibt liegen, dass Ende des Schwertes kommt am anderen Ende des Planeten wieder heraus. Augus provoziert Asura und dieser will weiterkämpfen. }} Freischaltbares Auch in diesem Kampf kann man diverse Dinge freischalten, die da wären: * Trophäen * Graphiken * Illustrationen * Zwischensequenzen (Videos) ** diese Videos erzählen zwischen den einzelnen Episoden die Story ** hier sind bereits von Beginn an Promotion-Videos enthalten, sowol in japanisch, als auch in englisch * Profile * alternative Energieleisten ** Eismann: Die Erholung bei einer Überhitzung wird beschleunigt. ** Rächer: Asuras Standardanzeige ** Verteidiger: der erlittene Schaden wird vermindert ** Zerstörer: die Zügellos-Anzeige wird schneller aufgefüllt ** Sterblicher: ??? ** Überlebender: Die Dauer des Zügellos-Modus wird verlängert. ** ???: ??? ** ???: ??? ** Blinder Meister: Keine der Anzeigen wird im Spiel dargestellt. * Übergänge Dabei gilt zu sagen, dass durch die alternativen Energieleisten Asura's Fähigkeiten verbessert werden können, jedoch ist das Umstellen von der Standard-Variante zur neuen Leiste aufwendig. Bilder AsurasWrath_02.png|Asura mit zwei Armen AsurasWrathCannon.png|Es scheint auch schweres Gerät zu geben Trailer Asura's Wrath - Ankündigungs-Trailer Asura's Wrath - Gameplay-Trailer Trivia * sämtliche Figuren im Spiel sind von Hand gezeichnet. * das Spiel gleicht mehr einem interaktiven Film, als einem reinen Action-Spiel * Es gibt eine Szene im Spiel zu sehen, in der Asura den Quitten-Turm im Naraka hinaufklettert ** die selbe Szene gab es schon in Dragon Ball, wo Son Goku den Quitten-Turm raufkletterte Quellen Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Capcom Kategorie:CyberConnect2 Kategorie:2012